


So Into It

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: Ian and Mickey make a sex tape. Ian thought Mickey would hate the idea but he ends up really going for it and Ian has never seen him more open.





	

“You sure you’re okay?” Ian asked, checking Mickey’s face for any signs of hesitation or discomfort.

Mickey nodded fast like if he really thought about it, he might back out. But he saw Ian’s face and knew that he would do whatever Mickey said as long as he was happy. That made him feel better, and maybe he actually did want to see what they looked like in action. Mirrors weren’t the same.

“Just turn it on and get over here already,” he said, squirming a little. Ian had been opening him up for a while, probably to give him ample opportunity to stop the whole thing, but he was definitely ready for him. He now had about four medium sized beads in his whole and his dick was beginning to wane.

Ian chuckled, “Such a diva already.” If Ian were honest, he was surprised Mickey had agreed and was continuing to agree to making a sex tape. They were always adventurous and trusting in bed, so it seemed like the natural progression. And yeah, it would be fucking hot to watch the play by play later. He looked down at Mickey spread eagle on the bed waiting for him, and he felt his dick get harder.

“Whatever, just make sure you get my good side,” Mickey grunted, reaching down to stroke himself hard again.

Ian moaned at the sight. “Every side is your good side,” he said lowly, pressing record. He crawled towards Mickey, kissing up his thighs and spreading them wider. He leaned in and sucked and licked at his balls, while Mickey kept his hand moving.

“Mm, yeah,” Mickey sighed, using his other hand to grip Ian’s hair. Eventually Ian moved up his body to kiss him hard and sloppy.

“Oh fuck, Mick, I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Ian said between kisses. He teased Mickey’s nipples until he was shaking and begging.

“C'mon, Ian, fuck…please,” Mickey whined openly. He didn’t care about the camera anymore. Ian was driving him crazy and he wanted him. When Ian started to slowly pull the beads out while sucking his dick, Mickey moaned loudly. His head was back and his eyes closed with his mouth open. He was sweaty and flushed and Ian was praising him. “Please, fuck me, fuck me hard Ian!”

Once Ian had the beads out, he manhandled Mickey onto his hands and knees facing the camera. Mickey was so keyed up and being so loud already, Ian had to keep from coming too soon. He never expected Mickey would be this into it, but he was seeing a whole new side of him. He loved it.

“You ready for this dick?” He asked, smacking Mickey’s ass a few times and making him cry out.

“Yes, fuck! Ugh! Put it in me!” Mickey yelled, sticking his ass out more and arching his back. He fisted the sheets and groaned when Ian lubed up and finally sunk into him. “Oooh, shit. Yes.”

“Oh my god, so fucking perfect Mick. So open and ready. Fuck,” Ian couldn’t help it. He grabbed the camera and pointed it where Mickey’s hole was swallowing his cock so nicely. He began pumping in and out, gripping Mickey’s hip with his free hand. The muscles in Mickey’s back moved as he fucked back to pick up the pace.

“Harder! Fuck me, Ian! Ohh! Mmh!” Mickey couldn’t remember being this vocal before, but it was like the camera was bringing it out of him. He imagined what he looked like getting fucked by Ian and that made him growl and grunt more as he pushed his ass back.

“So fucking good, Mick. God, look so good,” Ian praised. He put the camera back so he could turn Mickey over and pick him up in one fluid motion. Mickey wrapped one leg around his waist and planted the other for more leverage. Ian was so caught up in how confident and wild Mickey was, he didn’t notice his orgasm building until it hit hard. He fucked up into Mickey, filling him with his come. “Oh shit! Oh fuck! Ahh! Yeah!”

“Yeah, fill my ass!” Mickey shouted. Ian then laid him down and began ravaging his dick, sucking hard and deep throating him. “Oh god! Oh fuck, yes yes, Ian…make me come!” He could feel Ian’s come leaking out of him, and that took him over the edge. He came hard down Ian’s throat, fucking his mouth slightly til he was spent.

They both lay still for a while until their breathing slowed, barely pressing their lips together in lazy kisses. Ian got up and turned the camera off, then grabbed a towel to clean them up. He laid back down and wrapped Mickey in his arms, kissing the back of his neck.

“That was amazing. You were so into it,” he smiled against his boyfriend’s skin.

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, “I don’t know what happened, but I think I liked it.”

Ian grinned, “Guess we’ll need to do a sequel.”

Mickey turned around and kissed Ian. “I’m thinking extended edition director’s cut.”


End file.
